dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trump Card
の これが の り だ!! |Rōmaji title = Chō-Tokudai no Genki-Dama　Kore ga Saigo no Kirifuda da!! |Literal title = An Extra-Large Genki-Dama — This is the Final Trump Card!! |Number = 92 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Great Genki-Dama |Airdate = May 29, 1991 |English Airdate = October 13, 1999 |Previous = Embodiment of Fire |Next = Keep the Chance Alive }} の これが の り だ!!|Chō-Tokudai no Genki-Dama　Kore ga Saigo no Kirifuda da!!|lit. "An Extra-Large Genki-Dama — This is the Final Trump Card!!"}} is the 18th episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 29, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 13, 1999. Summary Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha does nothing more than singe Frieza's palm and leave Goku tired out. Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo notice this from afar, and in dark glee, Piccolo remembers King Kai's advice to stay away from Frieza at all costs. Elsewhere, Bulma and Captain Ginyu recover from having been blown away by Frieza's attack. Bulma then recaps on what just happened to her when Ginyu stole her body. She sees Ginyu, still in a Namekian Frog body, struggling to push off a rock that is on him. She grabs him by the tail and playfully scolds Ginyu for his treachery. Frieza resumes his attack on Goku and dominates the worn out Saiyan completely. As Goku begins to realize that he cannot defeat Frieza, he has another vision, this time of Vegeta, who reminds Goku of his promise to defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyans he has killed. King Vegeta and Bardock also appear, and the three implore him one last time to stand up to the tyrant. After the vision fades, Goku furiously fights back but is quickly struck back down. Frieza begins hitting Goku with Death Beams. Meanwhile, on King Kai's Planet, King Kai, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Chiaotzu receive an unwelcome visit from Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Guldo. Back on Namek Goku takes his punishment stubbornly, and eventually raises his arms to prepare a final attack, with Frieza ignorantly believes this to be a sign of surrender. Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo, however, realize Goku's intention, and see a Spirit Bomb growing in the sky. Major Events *The deceased members of the Ginyu Force arrive on King Kai's Planet. *Goku begins to gather energy for the Spirit Bomb. Battles *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form-50%) Appearances Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Sage Music" - When Vegeta's spirit tells Goku not to give up. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Goku charges a large Spirit Bomb against Frieza. Differences from the manga *Bulma (now back in her own body) recounting recent events before finding Captain Ginyu (as a frog) is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Bulma was still located in between the rock crevices and comments on the sound of Goku and Frieza's battle. *Goku's vision of Vegeta who tells him to defeat Frieza for the pride of the Saiyans is exclusive to the anime. *Goku's brief second wind against Frieza after using the Kaio-ken x20 is exclusive to the anime. *The deceased members of the Ginyu Force and their appearance on King Kai's Planet is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 92 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 92 (BDZ) pt-br:A gigantesca Genki Dama! É a última esperança fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 092 pl:Dragon Ball Z 092 Super-niezwyle-ogromna Genki-Dama ostatnim asem w rękawie!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z